


море смывает следы

by dewinetta



Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, M/M, Romance, Serpico-centric, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, and so does judeau, but it's cute i promise, idk they are kinda awkward, serpico has feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dewinetta/pseuds/dewinetta
Summary: к чему привели навязчивые мысли серпико и ночной разговор на берегу моря.
Relationships: Judeau/Serpico
Kudos: 8





	море смывает следы

**Author's Note:**

> ау, в которой джудо уполз от затмения и теперь путешествует вместе с гатсом, а также ау к 251-254 главам — той ночью в доме у моря никто на них не нападал.

Глубоко ночью, когда даже Гатс улёгся отдыхать, Серпико лежал на полу крохотного домика, ставшего их пристанищем на эту ночь, не в силах заснуть, и даже шум волн снаружи не заглушал его мыслей: о странном желании Фарнезы учиться магии, об их долгом пути, о том к чему всё это ведёт. В конце концов, он устал от этого бесконечного мысленного потока, со вздохом поднялся, чтобы выйти на берег, — и заметил, что Джудо нигде нет.

Впрочем, он быстро нашёлся. Серпико обнаружил его у кромки воды, где он сидел, обхватив колени, и тихо смотрел в сторону горизонта. Услышав чужие шаги, Джудо резко обернулся, но, когда увидел, что это Серпико, лишь молча повернулся обратно к морю. В этом движении не чувствовалось желания показать, чтобы его оставили в одиночестве, наоборот, Серпико показалось, что сейчас Джудо _хочет _быть не один. Только почему-то не говорит ему об этом прямо.__

____

____

Он опустился на песок рядом с Джудо и спросил:

— Тоже не спится?

— Да. Сам не понимаю, отчего, — ответил Джудо. — В этом месте, здесь... так тихо. В первый раз за наше путешествие мне так спокойно, и всё равно я не могу заснуть, — он мельком глянул на Серпико и тут же отвёл глаза в сторону. — Тебе никогда не хотелось повернуть назад? Чтобы жизнь стала, как раньше?

— Назад? — Серпико улёгся, положив руки за голову и глядя на звёзды. — Не знаю... может, и хотелось бы, но ради Фарнезы я не имею права на такое желание. А как раньше уже не будет. Мы все слишком изменились для этого.

— А я порой так сильно хочу вернуть то время, когда... впрочем, неважно. Ты прав. Всё слишком изменилось.

Серпико знал, что Джудо и Гатса связывает общее прошлое, и ему было страшно любопытно расспросить о нём кого-то из них, но к Гатсу и подступиться было нельзя, он вообще терпеть не мог говорить о себе, а вот Джудо... Джудо, всегда открытый и разговорчивый, когда Серпико попытался поинтересоваться, кем они с Гатсом были раньше, надолго замкнулся в себе, всем видом показывая, что говорить о прошлом не намерен. И после Серпико больше не спрашивал его.

Не спросил и теперь. Вместо этого он задал другой вопрос:

— Ты сейчас впервые у моря?

Джудо кивнул:

— Ага. Потрясающее место, верно? Чувствуешь себя таким незначительным рядом с ним, но это почему-то не страшно.

— Я, кажется, понимаю, — задумчиво протянул Серпико. — Будто ты — часть чего-то намного бóльшего. Я бывал у моря несколько раз, но ему никогда не перестаёшь удивляться.

Они замолчали. Джудо, оперевшись на руки позади себя, продолжал смотреть на волны, а Серпико перевёл взгляд с неба на его профиль.

Джудо тоже был удивительным.

Серпико привык неотлучно находиться рядом с Фарнезой, привык защищать её, привык выполнять её приказы. Всё это всегда было с ним, с самого детства, и стало его неотъемлемой частью. И, когда из-за Гатса Фарнеза так внезапно изменилась, он почувствовал себя потерянным. Бесполезным. Одиноким. Но Джудо стал тем человеком, который изменил _его самого _, дал понять, что он не обязан постоянно за кем-то следовать.__

____

____

Джудо был удивительным. Серпико не назвал бы себя общительным, но с Джудо было так легко. Он понимал, когда стóит говорить, а когда лучше посидеть в тишине, словно знал Серпико всю жизнь.

Через несколько минут молчания Джудо снова обратился к нему, при этом глядя в другую сторону:

— Послушай, Серпико, наверное, это будет странный вопрос, но я... я давно думаю об этом. Так... можно, я тебя поцелую? — и тут же добавил: — Не волнуйся, если нет, то всё хорошо!

Серпико выпрямился и осторожно положил руку на его лежащую на песке ладонь:

— Я и не волнуюсь, — конечно, конечно же, это была ложь, но сейчас ему ужасно не хотелось сделать что-то не так. — Ты можешь это сделать, Джудо.

Воздух вокруг казался звеняще-стеклянным.

Они придвинулись ближе друг к другу, и Серпико осознал: он впервые видит его лицо настолько близко, что в свете полной луны может рассмотреть каждую веснушку на этом лице.

Поцелуй длился всего несколько мгновений, а горячие губы Джудо не оказались мягкими, но... всё это ощущалось _правильным _.__

____

____

Серпико не таким представлял свой первый в жизни поцелуй, по правде говоря, он вообще не думал о поцелуях, однако теперь эти вещи были совсем не важны. Гораздо была важнее счастливая улыбка Джудо, когда он отстранился от него, его ладонь на щеке Серпико, и понимание того, что это оказалось нужно им обоим.

— Спасибо, — шепнул Джудо.

— Знаешь... тебе не нужно спрашивать каждый раз, когда ты захочешь меня поцеловать, — пожал плечами Серпико.

— Мне просто так спокойнее, — засмеялся Джудо, поднимаясь на ноги и протягивая ему руку, и Серпико встал, взявшись за неё. — Но раз уж ты так говоришь, то ладно, — сейчас он выглядел куда оживлённее, чем когда Серпико только пришёл к нему. — Пойдём обратно. Завтра снова в дорогу.

— Теперь ведь многое будет иначе?

— Да! Да, я уверен в этом.

— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Серпико. — Пойдём.

Они возвращаются в дом, а оставленные ими на песке следы быстро исчезают, когда под внезапным порывом солёного ветра накатывает особенно сильная волна.

Как и всё, что случилось раньше, ответ Джудо чувствовался _правильным _.__

____

____

И мучительные навязчивые мысли наконец-то покинули голову Серпико.

Теперь многое будет иначе.


End file.
